Two Bad Choices
by Phanizy
Summary: A/H A/U Eric Northman and Bill Compton are the two strongest mob bosses in North America. What will happen when they both meet Sookie a poor collage student just trying to make some money working at Fangtasia. Rated M for a reason.


**Chapter One**

**The Sighting**

When I walked into Fangtasia, a bar with an over the top vampire theme, three hours before they opened for my first day of work I was nervous yet excited to start my life in Chicago. I am from a small town in Georgia and had never even visited The Windy City until I moved up here three weeks ago after being accepted into University of Illinois Chicago for my Bachelor's in Art History. I look around and see Jessica, the pretty red head who is now my roommate for the next year at UIC, and wave as I walk over to her.

She smiles brightly at me and says "Hiya Sookie," in her adorable Boston accent. Jessica is the one who told me about and got me this job as a server at Fangtasia. She's their top bartender, probably due to the fact she's gorgeous, and towers over most women at five foot ten. With that perfect clear skin, a heart shaped face, and a waterfall of red hair down her back. Even a temper to match, as evidenced by what she had done when her ex-boyfriend Hoyt had cheated on her within the first week of us been here. That boy got an ear full plus he got all of his things back broken and with **CHEATER** in thick black sharpie wrote on every single item.

As I go through the back to find my new boss, Pam, to see what she would like me to start with tonight, I hear her screaming through her office door, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE ON THE WAY WITH THAT SCUMBAG! YOU KNOW WE ARE SHORT STAFFED TONIGHT AND I HAVE TO TRAIN A NEW GIRL!" At that point I decide I better knock or I might be losing my job before I can start. I heard Pam say, "Listen Eric, someone is at the door, I'll have to call you back. DON'T bring him here till I let you know when it is okay. I DON'T CARE who you are, you are still my little brother and I can and will beat your ass. COME IN!"

I walk in to see Pam all red face glaring at the phone like she wish it would burst into flames. She looks up, "You're the new girl right? Not bad. Turn around for me." I just stand there perplex and she gives me a look and rotates her finger. I turn in a small circle very self-conscious of what I wore tonight, a plain button-up red shirt and a short skirt.

"I was told that I would get my outfit tonight," I say as I face Pam again.

"You were told right," Pam says, "However I may need to give you something special to wear tonight. You have been a server before right?"

"I was a waitress at the local Denny's from when I was 16 until I moved up here almost a month ago," I answered.

"Hm. You'll have to do. Follow me." Pam went through the door and up a staircase in the back of the bar. I follow a bit worry at what I will 'do' for. She stopped and looks over her shoulder at me looks me over again, opens a door to what turns outs to be a closet and starts pulling out what can only be described as pieces of cloth. "Here. Put these on. There is a empty room down the hall." I balk at the two pieces of cloth, that I now know as my outfit, blush and walk down the hall to change.

I emerge about 5 minutes later and ask, "Is this it?" It is a deep red skirt that barely covers my ass and a horrible blood red tube top that only hold my tits in because I was wearing a strapless bra. Pam rolls her eyes. "Of course not. Here." She hands me a fish net mesh dress and tells me to put that on. I pull it on and it comes mid thigh. _Great_, I think, _this is so much better._

Pam starts heading back down and I take that as my cue to follow her. When we get back to the office she shuts the door points and the plush chair in front of the desk with a "Sit." I do as Pam says and she pulls out a folder and puts it in front of me.

"This is a basic non-disclosure contract. We have quite a few big money clients and we don't like it when our employees gossip. That also covers anything you might see or hear while you work here. I don't know if you know but, my brother owns this bar, and he doesn't like his employees spreading his business around." Pam says.

"I thought this was your bar," I say, "at least that is what I assumed."

Pam quirks a perfectly arched eyebrow at me and replies, "It's half mine. My brother is Eric Northman. Have you heard of him?"

Oh, I have heard of him alright. The multi-billionaire playboy extraordinaire. He is a six foot five god with his dirty blonde hair and fuck-me blue eyes. He has graced the cover of Forbes Magazine as the number one of The World's Top Ten Most Eligible Billionaire Bachelors. He is also rumored to be associated with the mob but there has never been any hard evidence as far as I know.

"I've heard of him." I reply. Pam smiles, "Good I won't have to make you understand why we have you sign this. Eric has some very, let's just say, interesting people that come through here and you may see and hear something that could be as interesting as my brothers guests. We have to cover our asses of course. Now we will be doing a _complete _background check on you. We will find out everything so anything that you need to tell me before I find out about it?" She looks at me like she can see my soul.

"Um, no?" It comes out as a question. Then I square my shoulders and say, "I'm a good girl. I've never been in trouble with the law if that's what you mean." Pam looks at me with that soul searching stare and chuckles, "Oh, you're sweet. We will fix that."

Her phone starts ringing at that moment she picks it up with a tart, "What?" She listens for a second. "Oh, for fuck sakes. Don't let him bring that scumbag to this bar, Alcide. I DON'T CARE HOW YOU KEEP HIM AWAY! TAKE HIM TO A STRIPCLUB. Whores normally take his mind off business for a while. I have to go." She looks at me and says, "Well, are you gonna sign this or what?"

I signed it and sat back. She sent me out to look for a woman named Tara. I found the dark-skinned beauty after Jess pointed her out to me with a look of pity. I walk over to her with a big, "Hi, are you Tara?" She looks me up and down rolls her eyes with a scoff. "_You're _the new girl? Lawd help us all," she says in a thick Bayou accent. "Okay, listen up. You will follow me 'round tonight and do 'erything I say, got it?" I nod my head. "First off," and she goes into a long explanation of all the things we have to do before we even open the doors in 2 hours.

By the time people start filling up the tables and dance floors I feel like I'm dead on my feet. This is a lot harder than working at Denny's in a town of less than 15,000. Tara runs me around like a drill Sergeant and by the time last call is done I am rethinking working here. Finally as the last drunk customer is folded into a cab, that's when the god that is known as Eric Northman walks through the door with at least seven men. He walks up to the bar, sits, smirks a panty dropping smirk at Jess that Jess just waves off and Eric says, "Where's my lovely older sister?"

Jess points to the back and keeps cleaning the bar area. That's when Eric turns to get up and our eyes meet. _I'm fucked_ are the words that run through my head as he smirks at me and starts to prowl over to me with his sexy walk. I smile weakly back at him.

"Hi, Eric Northman. I'm sorry that we've never met before," he says to me in a deep voice as he extends his hand out for mine.

* * *

_**I don't own these guys, I just like to play with them from time to time.**_

**Howdy Y'all. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Let me know what y'all think though. **


End file.
